


Riding the Edge

by greeneyes_softsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bokuto, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: Kuroo returns from running errands to give his lover what he needs.  Kuroo/Bokuto.This is a present for my good friendBeth!!  You're the best! <3





	Riding the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkstarpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/gifts).



Clouds covered Tokyo, from early morning to late afternoon, blanketing the city in somber grey. Snow was imminent, the shop displays in Odaiba were already decked out in holiday decorations, and Tetsurou was laden with bags full of Christmas presents for co-workers and friends. He managed to swipe his pasmo at the train depot without dropping anything and shoved himself onto the least packed car, caging the bags of goodies between his legs to defend them from being jostled by strangers. The ladies in the stores had wrapped them so nicely it would be a shame to have them scuffed up before they were opened. 

Tetsurou exited the packed train and walked up the chilly, windy street to his apartment. The clouds hovered low in this part of the city, creating the illusion of a sky so close he could jump up and scrape his fingers across it, and the lights of neighboring buildings spilled out onto the street to warm up his path. He could see the bedroom light from his apartment balcony in the distance and strode faster.

The apartment door swung open into a partially lit entranceway. Tetsurou left the presents on the step of the genkan, shut the door with a polite thud and kicked off his shoes. It was quiet. Too excited to remove his overcoat or even his gloves, Tetsurou walked down the hallway that led to his bedroom and stood just inside the threshold.

Koutarou turned his head to face the sound. He was naked, gagged and blindfolded with black silk fabric, bound to the bed with red silk rope. Tetsurou watched him from the doorway, his black eyes flicking this way and that, devouring Koutarou’s body in morsels. The flank, the belly, the bicep, the neck -- he savored each part before appreciating the whole. Bokuto Koutarou.

“It’s me, babe,” Tetsurou greeted him.

The heavy wool overcoat rustled as Tetsurou sat on the edge of the bed. Koutarou’s body tensed from the proximity. He turned his face toward Tetsu’s -- blinded, gagged, and waiting. His unconditional trust was intoxicating. Tetsurou reached out with a gloved hand and petted Kou’s stomach, eliciting a heavy exhale of built up anticipation from the other man. 

Although he generally liked to wait a few minutes, maybe half an hour, before actually touching Kou after returning home -- tonight Tetsurou was impatient to be close to his lover. This restraint they had cultivated was only a small part of a game they liked to play sometimes, and it tested them both in different ways. It was cold outside, grey, but Koutarou was always buzzing with energy and warmth. Tetsu was drawn to him like a cat to a ray of sunshine, but he was acutely aware that making Koutarou wait was a part of his pleasure.

He hooked a finger through the loop of fabric gagging Kou and carefully removed it, leaving it to hang around his neck, and watched Koutarou wet his lips with a smile.

“Remind me again, Kouta-chan, who owns you?”

“You do, Kuroo-sama,” Kou sighed, the muscles of his stomach relaxing under Tetsu’s gloved hand.

“And whose commands do you obey?”

“Your commands, Kuroo-sama,” Koutarou moaned, rolling his hips in the air, thighs flexed and cock slowly stiffening. He was already deep in his own head at this point and whatever pleasure he derived from this short exchange was all his own doing. Tetsurou had tied him up and left a little over two hours ago to run errands, allowing Kou the time he needed to acclimate to his role and build anticipation. His neediness never failed to rile up Tetsurou.

“And whose decision is it -- to obey my commands and belong to me?”

“Mine,” Kou practically whispered. An electric thrill raised the hair on the back of Tetsu’s neck. He attempted to control his breathing, but it picked up with the heightened pace of his heart. In the silence, Koutarou continued by saying in a small voice, “I like belonging.”

“Very good, Kouta-chan,” Tetsu replied, petting Kou’s cheek briefly. Tetsurou stood and began to remove his gloves and coat. “Nothing pleases me more than giving you a place to belong, but remember that you have the power to leave at any time. Tell me, and I’ll untie you and we end this. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand, Kuroo-sama,” Koutarou replied, head lolling. 

“Good boy,” Tetsu smiled, leaving the room briefly to hang his overcoat. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his work shirt and rolled them up, cleaned his hands in the hallway washroom, then returned to the bedroom. Kou was waiting, trussed up, facing the ceiling until he heard Tetsurou’s feet approach from the hallway. A bottle of massage oil was waiting on the end table beside him, along with Kou’s cell phone and an unopened bottle of water. Tetsu picked up the oil and sat on the edge of the bed again.

“You’re already hard and I’ve barely touched you,” Tetsu pointed out with pleasure, snapping open the lid of the bottle. He dribbled some oil into his hand then rubbed his palms together, slicking them. Koutarou bit his lip and fidgeted, his usual response of restrained excitement in anticipation of Tetsu’s touch. Tetsurou started by massaging Kou’s thigh, warming him up to the feeling of his hands, and worked his way in toward the semi hard-on that lay flush against his stomach. 

Koutarou’s cock was magnificent. It was beautifully proportioned, just the right size, and a dusky pink when fully hard. When Tetsu loosely wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked with a light touch, all of Koutarou’s breath left him in a great, shuddering whoosh. He moaned, trembling slightly when Tetsu released his cock and waited patiently for him to calm down.

“Kuroo-sama,” Kou called out, writhing weakly against the sheets. They had barely started and he was already begging. Tetsu smirked to himself, returning his hands to Kou’s body for a second round. He stroked Kou’s cock to full hardness and teased his balls, stroking the smooth, taut skin with his thumb. He continued like this, calmly, until Koutarou was whimpering and writhing with his mouth hanging open -- he wasn’t quite at full volume yet, but before long the gag would have to be put to use again. They couldn’t risk getting another disappointed lecture from the granny who owned the building.

Tetsurou got up abruptly and let Kou take the moment to calm again. While he was catching his breath, Tetsu pulled out the little box where he kept his cock rings organized and chose one made of stretchy, black silicone. After lubing it up, and returning once again to the bed, he sat between Kou’s spread thighs and carefully stretched the ring around his cock and balls. 

Kou’s lips pursed, and then pulled back into a grimace. Tetsu could tell he was trying very hard not to say anything. When they had first started fucking, Koutarou would just blurt out anything that came to the front of his mind. Tetsu could be balls deep and Kou would mention something about a new flavor of Calpis he saw in a vending machine. It was classic Kou, and endearing as fuck, but after a while when they began to really get comfortable Koutarou himself brought up the idea of submission and domination. He wanted to be more restrained, but he needed someone to do it for him. And for some reason he wanted that person to be Tetsurou.

“I would’ve never pegged you for that type,” Tetsu said, stretching his long legs out under his kitchen table. They weren’t living together yet so it was still just his table. Kou was dressed in gym clothes, having returned from a work out, and they were chatting about this unexpected topic over a couple of beers in the early evening.

“Me either, but I’ve just been, like, researching things,” Kou said, taking a seat. He looked unsure and shy, but relaxed. Tetsurou took a special pride in knowing that Kou trusted him enough to talk about these kinds of things openly. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm while regarding Kou with that observant, cat-like gaze. That was all Tetsu needed to urge him on because, given enough time, Kou would fill the silence with his thoughts. “I was poking around a chat room on the internet. I don’t remember how I found it, but there’s a lot of people there who are, uh, submissives. Or ‘subs.’ They discuss stuff and write about their experiences.”

“Do they secretly rate the tops or something?” Tetsu chuckled, earning a shy little grin from Kou. He just shook his head no.

“Not really. I wouldn’t have expected it, but the stuff they write about is more like… spiritual? A lot of it just goes over my head, but sometimes I read something and I’m like, ‘Wow, that sounds fucking awesome’,” he glanced over at Tetsu with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. “And the ‘tops’ are called Doms, by the way.”

“Doms, huh,” Tetsu purred and rolled his shoulders as if he were trying on the word. His brain was having a hard time imagining Koutarou actually being obedient, but maybe it just required a special setting. Or maybe just a different frame of mind. The thrill that accompanied that thought was surprising, sending a pleasant chill up his spine that rose the hairs on his nape. He slapped them down with a deep chuckle and carded his fingers up through his unruly hair. “So, I guess I’m curious why you’ve been researching this kind of thing. Not happy with my performance in the sack?”

“No! Jesus, it’s not like that, dude,” Kou laughed. “I was just, uh, feeling some kind of way one night and decided to google stuff. One of my work buddies had mentioned this thing. I dunno if you’ve heard of it, but it’s called, like, edging?” Tetsurou had heard of it, but he was just so lazy he hadn’t delved deeper into the minutiae. He’d grown complacent in his sex life, and like a fat house cat he just gobbled up what he was given without getting adventurous. 

“That’s when you try and last as long as possible while jacking off, right?”

“That’s a part of it,” Kou said, leaning forward in his chair and splaying his hands out in front of him on the table. “It’s more like you’re driving yourself - or another person - right to the very edge of orgasm. Over and over again, teasing and withholding, driving them nuts with pleasure until they finally just explode.”

“Intense,” Tetsu said quietly, absorbing how excited Kou got just by explaining it.

“Yeah. I guess… yeah, that’s a good way to describe it,” Kou chuckled, nervously picking at his fingernails now. “Intense. I’ve tried it out a little bit, but I think I need someone else to, uh, make it work.” He fell silent, and Tetsu could practically see him internally plucking up the courage to ask.

“Sounds like something I can help with. If you want me to,” Tetsurou said amiably, covering Kou’s big hands with his own. Sometimes it helped to jump in first. The look of surprised excitement he got, and the loud hoot that accompanied it, were all par for the course. Koutarou never expected Tetsurou to go along with his desires despite the fact that they had been, more or less, exclusively fucking each other since their last year of college. Tetsu would gladly try anything he wanted if only he knew what those desires were and how to fulfill them.

And so here he was almost a year later, and after much trial and error, hovering over Koutarou’s body as he convulsed and whined and begged for release. Tetsurou had slipped the gag back into his mouth to muffle the noises as they rose steadily in octave and volume, relishing the aborted screams each time his slick hands stroked over Kou’s painfully hard cock. At this point, Kou was so deep in subspace he couldn’t control his body even if he wanted to.

Tetsurou gave the engorged shaft a few pumps with the tight ring of his fist and Kou, pushed beyond the realm of pleasure into the strange space of sexual pain, screamed and shrunk away, then pressed forward and whined. With Kou torn between seeking and hiding from sensation, it was Tetsurou’s job now to guide him along to release.

“Good boy,” Tetsu praised him, petting the flexed muscles of his stomach and chest while Kou caught his breath once again. His cherry-red cock and taut balls, bound by the cock ring, bounced between his spread legs like a delicious, shiny treat. Tetsurou was sorely tempted to suck them. Instead, he fisted his hand once against and slowly pumped the length of Kou’s cock, watching the dark, shiny head slide in and out of his curled fingers.

“Hhnngh!” Kou cried out and bucked. He thrashed his head to the side, speaking gibberish into the gag. Tetsu waited until the last possible moment, when the noises were so feverishly pitched and Kou’s body was taut enough to snap, then pulled away once again and hushed Koutarou with soothing hands petting along his belly and chest. On a whim, he grazed his short fingernails over one of Kou’s nipples and watched him strain against the ropes around his wrists with a groan.

“Good, good...” Tetsu said again, sliding his fingertips along the underside of Kou’s dick. Koutarou jumped and cried again, whimpering pitifully. By now the gag was saturated, and Tetsu could see tear tracks on the sides of Kou’s cheeks under the blindfold. He was almost to the point of no return. Tetsurou pumped his cock faster, using two hands, one over the other in a steady rhythm until Kou was screaming again.

“Nuh! Nuh!” He sobbed, and Tetsu’s touch slipped away once more. He watched, enthralled by the slide of muscles under skin and the animal twitch of Kou’s arms and legs as he drifted away once more from the very brink. Tetsurou couldn’t let him drift too far, though. He was careful not to be rough, but grabbed Kou again and stroked him hard and fast. Kou’s hips snapped up. His abs contracted, the hard lines of his quads stood out in his thighs, and a high pitched keening erupted from his throat. He quivered like a bowstring, knees shaking, voice carrying the strain with an undignified warble. This time, Tetsu didn’t pull away.

Kou crashed back to the mattress, striped in cum, his chest heaving with each breath. Tetsu let him breathe for a minute. Patiently, he sat back with his hands held out slightly. He was still wearing his work clothes and didn’t want to stain them with Koutarou’s cum. After a moment of rest, Tetsu casually stroked the head of Kou’s dick and smirked when Kou jerked so hard the bed rocked. 

Tetsu smeared Koutarou’s cum over his hard dick, pumping him slowly and methodically to the sounds of harsh panting breaths and frantic groans. He let his hands glide off Kou’s cock and ran his slippery, cum-streaked palms up his torso and over his chest. A long, deep moan answered the messy touch. Tetsurou stretched out over top of Kou’s prone body and gently loosened the gag once more. He removed it entirely and let the wet, sticky ribbon of silk plop onto the floor beside the bed.

“Kuroo-sama,” were the first words out of Koutarou’s mouth -- rough and hoarse, pleading and worshipful. Tetsurou froze, staring down at Kou’s parted lips, and briefly entertained the idea of kissing them. He knew it wasn’t what Kou wanted at this particular moment, though. ‘Kuroo-sama’ was an affectionate master, but not like that. Instead, he stroked one messy, cum smeared thumb across Kou’s mouth and returned to torturing his cock.

Now that the gag was gone, Kou was free to speak, but the sounds that came out of him were nowhere close to coherent. Tetsu toyed with his dick head to make him sob, and stroked his taut sack to draw out a groan. He traveled between those muscular thighs and teased Koutarou’s asshole and taint with a slick knuckle, pressing against him rhythmically, simulating the pressure of hips fucking against him. Koutarou’s body bucked and writhed and convulsed. Then Tetsurou pulled away once again, removing all stimulation except for a soothing palm on Kou’s hip and belly.

“Good boy,” Tetsu said.

“Thank you,” Koutarou replied weakly.

“I want you to cum two more times, Kouta-chan” Tetsurou said, pumping Kou’s cock once and pulling away. Taken by surprise, Kotarou bucked and cried out softly, then nodded. 

“Yes, yes, please,” he begged, grunting through gritted teeth as Tetsu went back to stroking him, hand over hand. The touch was firm and constant, milking Koutarou’s high pitched whines to a frenzied conclusion. He coasted silently over the edge, dribbling cum onto his thigh and over Tetsurou’s knuckles. Tetsu slowed his ministrations, then stopped entirely, and Koutarou relaxed back against the mattress with a deep exhale. “Thank you,” he said again, through labored breaths.

He must be exhausted now. His muscles had to be tired from flexing over and over, his mouth dry, his throat raw. He was flushed all over, too, and hot to the touch. This was Kou at his most vulnerable, messily covered in his own cum and drool, splayed and wanting under Tetsu’s hands. The power of the situation took Tetsurou out of his own mind and body. He hovered, incorporeal, maintaining Koutarou’s pleasure like an engineer teasing out the best performance from his machine.

“Once more,” he said, indulging himself by pressing the tip of his middle finger into Koutarou, who tensed and then relaxed with a deep moan. Tetsu massaged up against his prostate and loosely wound his fingers around his cock. He continued thrusting his finger, slowly, watching Koutarou’s body ramp up and up and up. His chest heaving, his fists clenched, his heels digging into the mattress.

“I’m close, m’close, cloooose,” he shouted suddenly. Tetsurou pulled away, tense himself, worried he might have gone too far and ruined the high for Koutarou. That was the last thing he wanted after spending so much time on the build up. Kou breathed heavily, trying to wet his dry lips with a parched tongue, sinking away from the edge with carefully cultivated restraint. 

For the first time since the session started, Tetsu got up and wiped his hands off with a few tissues, then carefully removed his dress shirt and knelt between Kou’s legs. He undid the ropes around his ankles and asked, “Do you want me to make you cum with my cock?”

“Oh God, yes. Please,” Koutarou replied instantly. He perked up at the sound of Tetsu unzipping his pants, and spread his legs in anticipation, already back to the edge of orgasm just at the thought of being breached. With a sight like that, it didn’t take long for Tetsurou to stroke himself fully hard. 

After applying liberal amounts of oil to his own cock, Tetsu nudged Koutarou’s entrance and slipped inside with a drawn out moan of his own. He started to thrust with long, hard strokes, leaving Koutarou’s painfully engorged cock and balls to slap against his belly. 

Kou’s body sung beneath him as they fucked, but the bed was even louder. They were both huge men, well over six feet tall, abusing their furniture to its limits. The ropes around Koutarou’s wrists creaked against the wooden bedframe, almost past their capacity. The blindfold had been knocked askew somehow, revealing one bright golden eye half-closed and glazed over with pleasure, and over the harsh rush of his own breathing Tetsu vaguely recognized the sound of the bottle of oil clattering onto the floor.

“Faster, please, I’m so close,” Koutarou begged, arching up into his arms, wrapping his thick legs around Tetsurou’s trim waist. He got what he asked for. Tetsu grasped his hips and fucked into him, over and over, pummelling Koutarou’s prostate. It wasn’t a pace he needed to keep up for long. Kou convulsed hard when he finally came, clenching hard around Tetsurou’s cock and pulling him over the edge with him. Together they toppled far, far beyond the point of no return, and into the rolling, inky waves of mutual satisfaction.

Tetsurou carefully removed himself from Koutarou, and the bed, and finally from their bedroom entirely. He let Kou return from headspace alone. It was a huge moment of vulnerability for him, and Tetsurou had agreed months ago to let his lover recover from that precipice in solitude before administering any other aftercare. He busied himself by cleaning up and changing into a fresh pair of pajama bottoms from the basket of unfolded laundry just inside the living room balcony door, then returned to the bedroom and knocked on the jamb lightly.

“Hey...” Kou greeted him, still tied to the bed, half blindfolded and covered in both of their spunk. Tetsu hadn’t noticed initially, but there was definitely a generous amount of jizz in his hair, too. He must have grabbed it when they were fucking, but he didn’t really remember much of what happened in the heat of the moment. 

“Hey,” he said with a crooked smile, approaching the bed. When he’d finished removing the rope from Kou’s wrists, he sat beside him and gently rubbed at the chafed skin. Kou finished removing the blindfold himself and tossed it to the floor beside the discarded gag. 

“Water?” He asked, sitting up against the pillows with a tired grunt. Tetsu removed the cap from the water bottle for him and handed it over, watching as Kou chugged it nearly in one go. His lips popped off the neck with a deep, satisfied sigh. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome... How was it?” Tetsu said, unable to hide the swell of pride that came with Koutarou’s gratitude in moments like these. It was probably hugely egotistical of him to be so proud of making his partner cum three times in a night, but the feeling was satisfying nonetheless. And if Kou was happy, so was he.

“Good,” Kou laughed, curling his fingers around Tetsu’s wrist. “It’s always good with you. Can I get a kiss?”

“I dunno, you’re kind of jizzy...” Tetsu smirked, glancing from the stripe of half-dried cum on Kou’s chin to the generous smears across his chest, stomach, soft cock and thighs.

“Can I get a kiss even though I’m jizzy?” Kou laughed again, softer, and leaned forward to take it anyway without waiting for Tetsurou. They luxuriated in the moment, slowly claiming each other’s mouths in a lazy, familiar way that could probably continue forever. Unfortunately, Tetsurou eventually had to pull away, gently remove Kou’s cock ring and remind him to go clean off.

While Koutarou took his time in the bathroom shower, and soaked in the tub, Tetsurou changed their sheets and tidied up the room. He finished up their routine by sitting beside the tub while Koutarou soaked. They chatted, on and off, or sat in silence just looking at each other with disgustingly fond smiles plastered across their faces. 

“Did you get all the presents on the list?” Kou asked, reaching out of the tub to take Tetsu’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tetsurou chuckled, entwining their fingers as he scoffed. “Got Keiji that scent you picked out, that weird robot thing for Kenma, and whatever else was on the list for the others. I can’t even remember anymore. Odaiba was packed and all I could think about was coming home to you.” 

“Tetsu, we gotta make sure we get all the presents, though,” Koutarou said, sitting up in the tub. In his exuberance, water sloshed over the side and Tetsu had to jump out of the way to avoid soaking his pajamas.

“Babe, I got them,” he said in annoyance, scooting the little shower stool back next to the tub. “Did you not just hear me say I was thinking about you, though? I’m trying to be romantic, fool.”

“I just assume you’re always thinking about me,” Koutarou said, batting his eyelashes while resting his chin on the edge of the tub.

“Wow. Stop. You’ve been hanging out with Tooru too much for your own good,” Tetsu said, pouting and splashing some water at him. Kou just caught his fingers and kissed his knuckles in apology.

“Sorry,” he said. “Love you. I was thinking about you, too.” Tetsurou’s carefully schooled nonchalance cracked immediately into a wide smile. Kou just had this way of wheedling out of every situation by being a sincerely lovable dope.

“Jeez, okay. Love you, too. Now stop being an adorable knucklehead and get out of there so we can get some sleep,” Tetsu complained, dragging Koutarou out of the tub by his arm. He helped dry him off, then trundled off to the bedroom and splayed next to him in the freshly laundered sheets. Koutarou cuddled up beside Tetsu and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close. Tetsu rested his head on Kou’s chest with a sigh. His heartbeat thudded slowly, calmly, against his ribs.

“Thank you again for tonight,” Kou said, waking Tetsu from a light doze. Sleepily, he wrapped himself around Koutarou’s naked body and responded with a sleepy mumble.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://makoto-is-a-good-boy.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about Haikyuu!! or Free! I will love you forever.


End file.
